


Night Events

by Reeno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 追本溯源，Tony认为这一切都是鸟人们的错。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Night Events

追本溯源，Tony认为这一切都是鸟人们的错。

-

第一个晚上冬日战士哪儿也没去，他在自己的房间泡了个热水澡，但热量似乎入侵不了皮肤到达骨髓，他仍在刺骨的寒冷中瑟瑟发抖。

-

第三个晚上他决定走出去，然后Natasha——当然是Natasha，总是Natasha——她在黑暗中捧着一大桶已经消灭了一小层的talenti，把他领去了堆满食物的厨房，就好像在黑暗中吃冷掉的意大利面有多么正常一样。冬日战士消灭了半桶开心果口味的冰淇淋，但是明显不太喜欢薄荷口味的。

弓箭手加入他们的时候他一点儿都没感到奇怪，然后他们看了一晚上的黑白电影，那超级无聊，因为主人公一开始就死了，他们花了两小时来了解这件事儿的来龙去脉，看一个女人如何慢慢地被时代逼疯。

他们在凌晨各自回房，士兵冲了个澡，然后试着在床沿躺下来。

有人敲门的时候他掉到了地板上，一同滚落的还有半床被子。

找他的人是美国队长Steve Rogers，窗帘外亮透了，队长问他想不想吃点东西，他点点头。

-

第四个晚上他在床沿躺了一整夜，试图观察到自己是什么时候把被子盖到身上的。

队长第二天早上见到他的时候担忧地打量了他一眼，随后的大半天都试图黏在他身边。

-

激怒博士不是个好主意，但在大半夜的拐角偶遇什么的也的确不在士兵的可控范围里。

修缮完毕后Tony确保了Banner博士在夜晚的行径路线上总是有充足的光源，并让Friday对于一切可能“影响”到博士的“障碍物”作出预警。

-

遇见队长是在第十一个夜晚。

他裹在大概有一百条毯子（三条，巨大的，硬得就像地毯一样，事实上）里，士兵丢给他一瓶威士忌，他们裹成一团喝光了它。

Tony对空掉的酒瓶不是很开心，但大部分人更不满他俩占了一整条休息室的沙发，最舒服的那块儿，还包得像一条加了两条炸虾的卷饼一样牢。

醒来后的Steve就只是很开心。

傻不拉叽的。

-

第十七天晚上士兵差点儿被Vision吓到，后者正在穿过层层楼层不知究竟要去往何方，士兵起初只看见一双脚隐没在天花板上，他在原地观察着，几分钟后，Vision紫色的脑袋从天花板的另一处冒了出来，短暂地同他致意后又沉入地板下。

士兵一晚上都待在原地计数，Vision上下穿梭的次数是32次。

“我槽，”猎鹰弹开，定神仔细瞧了士兵几眼，“喔，兄弟，吓死我了，你大清早的猫在这干啥呢？”他说着走向了摆放杯子的橱柜，给自己倒杯水，可能是为了压压惊。

士兵的视线沿着他转过去，老实地回答：“33次。”

猎鹰回头的时候正对上一颗倒挂的紫色脑袋，他们损毁了大概十几个杯子，还有一把离得最近的椅子。

Tony把这件事定义为‘超诡异又吓人的完全不恰当的夜间活动项目’，并且拒绝对此作出更多的干预：“我他妈都不知道自己为什么要去了解真相。”他使劲揉着眼睛，好像这样就可以抹消任何他见过的不恰当的夜间活动。

-

第三十一天士兵陪着红女巫坐了一晚上，Vision远远地浮在角落里注视一切，虽然女巫没说，但士兵认为她知道。

凌晨四点多女巫向士兵说了一声‘谢谢’，然后起身走向Vision的方向。

-

蚁人只会在半夜重复播放女儿的视频，还强迫士兵一起观看。

但是那个小姑娘真的蛮可爱的。

-

在第四十个夜晚士兵决定不再计数，如果他在沙发上感到轻微的震动，他知道去健身房就会得到一个睡不着觉的队长；其他情况下，他就只是往随便哪个角落里一坐，也许吃点东西，也许只是享受一下黑暗。

灯亮起的时候他们偶尔会有机会和博士打招呼，但博士很少熬夜，这点大家都很理解。

-

所以他完全不知道遇到大楼主人的那天晚上究竟是第几个晚上，他在夜晚闲逛的频率已经减少，一部分原因在于确信自己已经将夜晚大楼的状况观察妥善，没有任何数据支持一个在黑暗中行走的铁人这一情景。

所以士兵迅速隐匿起来，默默观察。

但星期五把所有的摄像头都对准士兵亮红灯的时候士兵只能叹了口气，离开那个让他好奇的现场。

也许他就是在晚上都收不起那一股子炫耀自己得天独厚优势的念头，就像Bucky第一次穿上军装那天在家里脱帽的时候都对着镜子练了一千次那种的，念头，也许吧。

-

“所以Tony，”Clint说，“半夜穿着装甲行走在自己的大楼里，这是你看到的？”

士兵点头，充满希望地盯着弓箭手，指望从他那儿了解到什么。

“嗯……”特工们传递了一个眼神，可能把千万条信息都压缩在里头了，但明显没人试着告知士兵。

“不算典型，”Clint耸肩。

“Tony，”Natasha挑挑眉。

“也是。”Clint说。

冬日战士只体验到全然的茫然。

-

沙发上有两只鸟。

这就是第一个窜入士兵脑袋里的念头。

其中一只向他招了招手。

“嘿大兵，”Sam阳光无限地朝他咧嘴，拍拍身边空着的位置，“来这儿坐。”

“你们在研究什么？”士兵绕过堆了满地的快递盒子走过去，往指定的空位里一屁股坐了下去。

“恰当的夜间活动项目。”Clint摸着下巴回应道，一边仔细浏览着网页。

士兵凑过去看了一眼。

“就这个，”鹰眼点点屏幕，“上一版可把我给吓坏了。”

“这是什么？”士兵问。

“事先声明我可不碰那东西，”猎鹰瞥了眼屏幕随即往后靠到把自己嵌进沙发，好像这样就能远离屏幕一点。

“那是什么？”士兵又问。

“老实说我更想看别人玩。”鹰眼若有所思地说，随后瞄见了一闪而过的Steve，他立刻叫住了队长，“嘿！队长！”

队长绕过来的时候Sam在一边嘟哝：“天哪就是这个！70年前行走mod！”鹰眼在一旁偷笑。

“那是什么？”队长一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛。

Sam和Clint交换了一个眼神，而队长和士兵一脸茫然地相互耸了耸肩，随后那两个飞行的家伙就毫不客气地大笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Natasha——出于不知名的原因，正和Banner博士走在一块儿，也许正在讨论瑜伽或者食物相关的话题，她看了地面上的混乱一眼，又将视线扫过鹰眼，随即挽上博士的手：“无论那是什么，我都确定那不适于我家那个大个子。”

鹰眼和猎鹰相当一致地猛烈摇了摇头。

女特工挽着博士悠哉悠哉地走了。

“到底是什么啊？”队长问到。

“我也想知道。”士兵抓了抓头发。

不知道这怎么又戳中了鸟人们的笑点了，而Tony一脸不情愿地踏进了休息室。

“这是什么？这是什么？？”他大摇大摆地从满地狼藉里穿过，一边走一边打量：“手柄？认真的？为什么我大楼里会有这么多快递盒子？你们想做什么？背着我买下一整个索尼吗？”

“我更喜欢任天堂，”Sam说，“喔嗨Scotty！约吗！”

“约约约！”蚁人从Tony身后冒出来，往手上垒了尽可能多的快递盒，“我向任何派对都开放！是个派对吗？是派对吧？”

“你是谁啊？”Tony嫌弃地瞅他，“复仇者大楼里的派对都需要钢铁侠的私人授权才能举办，你们这是聚众邪教。”

“你第八次这么说的时候我就知道你爱我了！”Scott使劲儿往Tony脸上蹭过去，但被Tony一巴掌推开了。

“呕，”Sam摸了摸自己的胃，“注意点场合，伙计们！”

“所以你们刚才是在说啥？”Tony问。

-

“这就是聚众邪教！”Tony愤怒地说，“难以相信我答应你们玩这个！我当时脑袋里都塞满了什么东西啊？”

Scott在背后说了一句‘也许是对我的爱’，但没人搭理他。

“你升级了投影，”Clint指出。

“和音响，”Sam补充道，“怎么说的来着，身临其境的感受，亦真亦幻的体验，兄弟，黑科技赞透了，所以你得为我们示范一下。”

“我不是你兄弟！！”Tony拔尖嗓音，战争机器在背景里说了一句‘我才是’，Tony同意了那个说法。

Steve摸摸他的肩膀安抚，“我仍然不知道这是什么，但看起来可不妙。”

“这他妈是个恐怖游戏！”Tony死死瞪着眼前的界面，好像这样它就会消失不见。

“噢，”士兵福至心灵地抬起头，转向Tony，“我明白了，所以你是不敢玩吗？”

“谁说——！！！？？”Tony扭头的速度几乎是不可能的，士兵能看见鹰眼在一侧偷偷地发笑，而Tony只是气到捏起的拳头都在微微发抖。随后Tony仿佛看开了生死，转向了那手柄，并拾起它。

“这就是个愚蠢的游戏……”Tony说到，声线平稳毫无颤抖，“蠢游戏，谁怕谁啊。”

他启动游戏。

正常  
困难  
噩梦  
疯狂  
_

Tony瞪着选项。

九双眼睛瞪着Tony。

“选正常，”Natasha决定，“如果你敢说什么选正常是侮辱你智商之类的鬼话，那就去死吧。”

“我能选择去死吗？”Tony说着，但是显然松了口气选择了正常模式难度。

“去你的。”Natasha说。

“这是个游戏？”士兵问。

“背景相当不错。”Steve赞叹。

“感谢你们的评价，我下一步就会把实景投影技术用到游戏上，希望它给我带来的官司最好不要比财富多，我觉得我会有麻烦的。什么游戏才会在开头告诉你它含有暴力、血腥和性……性行为？？？画面？！？？”Tony怪叫，“还有令你不适的言语而且告诉你这游戏会把这一切甩你一脸的同时祝你享受啊？！什么逻辑！”

“我们这儿有18岁以下的吗？”队长问道，所有人都整齐划一地摇头。

“八十岁以上的倒是有两个。”Sam用肩膀顶顶队长。

“哦赞透了，逃跑、躲藏或死的透透的，正是我想象中的好游戏，”Tony不满地抱怨，“真心的？我连推人都办不到吗！？说好的性画面呢？？我觉得被骗了！！！”

“别再揪着不放了。”战争机器皱皱鼻子，“这又不是色情游戏。”

“我宁可玩色情游戏。”Tony按下X键，“全黑加字幕，还有超高分贝的音频吓唬……”

游戏里传出一声尖叫，而Tony在座位上pia一下弹了起来。

“啊！吓唬你！！”他迅速地按按键，但是游戏剧情是无法跳过的。

“每个朝着危难奔去的记者都是一枚绚烂的烟火。”Clint咂咂嘴。

“这儿有三枚。”Sam说。

“三联炮吗？”Scott问。

“这我知道。”Steve抬眉。

“他们刚刚组成了一个选征兵役制（Selective Service System）吗？”Rodney插嘴。

“什么？”士兵眨眼。

“不，”Tony摇了摇手柄，“是六十秒科学听力（Sixty-Second Science）。”

“这个如何？”Clint摩拳擦掌，“高速超级士兵（Slowmotion Super Soldier）？”

Vision摇了摇头，Natasha翻了个白眼，而Tony为此和Clint击了个掌。

“不是我。”Sam酸溜溜地说。

“也不是我啊。”Scott附和道。

队长只是摇摇头，“不管你们怎么想的，”他宣告，“我真的没那么迟钝。”

“不管你是怎么想的，”Tony说到，“那可是超高频率的意思，说明你很快。”

“很快？”Clint重复。

Natasha摇摇头，决定不再用自己的眼神来表态，Tony和Clint凑做一对就是一场灾难，而这个游戏的前奏实在有点长。

“这个我知道！”士兵忽然击掌，“那表示Steve就是很快！”

几道目光统统转到士兵的脸上搜寻，确保他的确获得了重点。

战争机器把脸埋进手里，不打算参与进战火。

“坠机了。”红女巫插嘴，“一大波剧情都过去了，你们都听到些啥？”

“三个S的笑话？”

“关于记者的歧视性言论？”

“队长很快？”

“我认为男的可能干过些见不得人的勾当。”Tony说。

Wanda只是一脸的不可思议。

“干什么？怎么？我是天才，我有多线程处理器，记得吗？”Tony挥舞手柄，“名声鹊起豪华聪明蛋（Significant Splendiferous Smartass）。”

“我才不买这个套装。”Clint对此嗤之以鼻。

“试试狂野的果体（Sexy Savage Stark），”士兵说，“也许更合适一点。”

空气有那么几秒是静默的，然后Sam吹了声口哨。

Tony只是瞪向他，似乎没明白过来究竟是怎么回事儿，但Steve把头埋进手掌里，Rodney只是没心没肺地把自己笑了个跟头。

“他真的跟上了！”Scott跳起来一把搂住了士兵，“嘿！欢迎来到我们的时代啊伙计！”

“等等等，”Tony左右跑了两步“这是什么？这什么？不是坠机了吗？这什么地方？”

“像个学校，旁边是储物柜。”Scott摸摸下巴推论。

Tony往前走了两步而一扇门静静地朝着他打开了。

空气中弥漫着尴尬的沉默。

Clint顶了顶Tony。

“我知道了！”Tony小声说着，不太情愿地走过去，“总不见得上来就吓死我吧，那还玩个球。写着什么，Jessica的柜子，欧这是男主刚梦到的那个Jess？”

“我完全不懂你在说什么。”Sam摇头。

“你就没在看前奏，”Natasha说。

“我是天才，哈！”Tony打量了一番柜子，“没啥可怕的，走着！”然后挪了出去大无畏地朝前一转弯前进起来，“来啊！”他说，“不就是个游戏嘛！走啊！”

当大门往他脸上扇过来的时候Tony是拒绝的，他也拒绝承认一转头看到一个小女孩儿的时候吓得连手柄都快丢出去了，他躲得远远的，然后发现主角倒在地上清醒过来。

“我日。”Tony顺了顺气，回头看看背后柔软的触感是个啥。

所以，弓箭手、特种兵、超级士兵X2，瞬间全都装备了巨大的枕头，他背后的是Steve。

……

Steve the Captain。

Tony用遭受背叛的眼神剜了Steve一个眼刀：“很高兴我比你的盾好用。”

Steve放下枕头朝他羞涩地笑了笑：“呃，一时没有准备。”

蚁人砰一声变大了。

“呃，”他说，“不小心按到了。”

没人信他的鬼话。

Tony决定到游戏里寻找安慰。

-

“这怎样的职业操守啊？”Tony抱怨，“修好那该死的飞机然后跑，跑！录他个鬼！找到老婆赶紧跑才是正途。”

“那一点都没有可玩性。”Clint评价。

“大难不死后的滚床单听起来怎么样？”Tony翻了个白眼。

“呃。”鹰眼卡了一下。

“这才是可玩性，”Tony握拳，“这才是人生！”

Rodney赏了他一个栗子，“走啦，飞机里没人。”

“噢噢快捡！”Sam指着屏幕中央，“血条啊！”

“那是一卷绷带。”Clint说。

“差不多啦。”Sam说，“赶紧的捡着，救命的。”

“Tony捡起了一个邦迪。”Tony摇着头说。

“那人叫Blake。”士兵纠正他。

“Blake捡起了一个邦迪。”Tony又说。

“那是绷带。”Clint说。

“管他啦。”Tony翻了个白眼，“瞧瞧，两卷纱布，救命的。噢看呐，夜视模式，我讨厌这种会让眼睛发光的夜视模式，这录像机不会没电吗？刚才好像是满的。”

“你要捡电池，它会给你电池的。”Clint说。

“没了电池会怎样？”Tony问，但马上他又摇摇头，“行了，我大概知道了，电池放隔壁包里，也是救命的东西。”

“天才？”Scott打趣道。

“聪明蛋。”Tony说着往前方的火堆走过去，“哦，拍起来了，什么鬼？噢我曹，我日。槽，妈的不拍了，走了。”

“什么啊？”刚给自己拿了瓶汽水的蚁人一头雾水，但这轮Natahsa也给自己找了个枕头，Wanda整个贴着Vision坐着。战争机器看起来就像刚输了一场战争一样。

“我才走开三十秒，这里就世界末日了？”他喝了口汽水，坐下来继续围观。

“你才走开三十秒，三连炮之一就被人拆了外涂层挂树上当烤串儿了。”Clint好心解答。

“真感谢啊。”Steve把脸埋进枕头里，也许是想把画面从脑袋里擦干净。

“L1？”Tony低头看了眼手柄，按了下去，他眨眨眼，又按了几下。“这他妈谁设计的，我才不要飞快转头呢，谁都知道这在恐怖片里必死无疑。这种小镇一看就充斥着邪教和杀人狂魔剔骨变态还有魔婴童鬼，为什么要进去？活着不好吗？好吧你还敲门，这么破的村子一看就有问题，敲什么门，蠢货。”

Tony又按了几次快速转头的按键，顺利地激怒了女特工。

“好好玩成不？”Natasha用一个小枕头砸中了钢铁侠的脑袋。

“嗷！”Tony一把抓过枕头抱住，说，“一个死人，一张遗书，噢看看这是什么！电池嘿！”

他们花了点儿时间念遗书，“早说了，邪教！”Tony一边嚷嚷一边毫无头绪地在村里乱转，他又进到一个送了他一卷纱布的房间，并拾起了另一张纸。

他们念了会儿。

“呕。”

“恶心。”女巫说，Vision立刻揽住她。

“如果这是所谓的‘性行为画面’，”Tony呆滞地盯着屏幕又看了一会儿，然后切掉了它，“好吧，这和基督教是有什么深仇大恨啊，Lisa，LISA，她还叫LISA，见鬼。”

“Lisa怎么了？”士兵问。

“就……”Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，“这名字的含义差不多像上帝的小宝贝那类的，尽管她的确是。”

“噢。”士兵眨眨眼，“呃。”

“对，”Tony点头，“呃！！”

他们继续玩了几分钟，直到黑漆漆又空旷的小镇子里突然阴风大作，一个阴森森的声音在四周响起来。

“不管那是什么明显对男人过敏。”Tony飞速评论道，“为什么给我这么奇怪的背景乐这不好！”

“可能你得逃跑，”Clint说着而Sam和Scott纷纷点头，“这必须是个怪。”

“怪是用来打的！”声音缭绕在耳边，而Tony下意识地走得躲躲藏藏的，“什么鸟游戏才会只给你跑、躲要不就死吧这几个选择！这根本没有选择！Blake！男人点儿！干它啊——”

背景音乐突然一变，一个显然不太友好的身影在正前方冒了出来，而Tony傻了一秒。

“WTF？”

那个怪撩起一把大概有三米五长的镐子冲着大屏幕尖叫着奔了过来，而Tony惨烈地嚎了一声往后一仰胡乱地逃跑起来，“卧槽！！哪来的疯婆子！不——！！！”他四处乱跑，背景里指示他‘左边有个桶！’‘不！往右！’‘啊啊啊啊快点跑！’的声音对他一点点帮助都没有，他背后还垫着一堆拿他挡住屏幕的叛徒。

“啊——！”手柄往上滑脱Tony的手又迅速被抓回来，“啊我操别打我！别！我……什么？？？嗷……我操，我操……我勒个……”

Tony瞪着屏幕，护着裤裆怪叫：“为什么都打死我了还要这么做——！我跟你有什么深仇大恨我吃你麦片了吗混蛋！！！你对传宗接代究竟是有什么意见！！？？”

他愤怒地往后看过去，男性复仇者们只是倒成一团，一个个都像是被镐子铲了丁丁的惨样。Bucky用枕头挡在脸前面，收起腿，整个人在沙发的角落里缩成巨大的一坨；Steve，嗯，Steve在背后，这个用Tony当挡箭牌的混蛋队长；Rodney差不多整个人都钻到了桌子底下，但还是很有良心地给他比了个拇指，示意他再战一回；Sam滚到了地上，而Clint看起来就像是吃坏了肚子。只有Vision还淡定一点，因为女巫蒙住了Vision的眼睛。

蚁人嘭地一声变了回来，抱着枕头滚到了沙发背后。

Tony赏给他一个巨大的白眼。

“不信我打不死你。”Tony雄心勃勃地宣誓，完全忘记了自己只能逃跑这码事儿。

然后他又被铲了一次，简直就是哀嚎遍野，真高兴复仇者居住的楼层建得这么高，不然得吓死周围的人民群众，以为这儿发生了什么不得了的命案呢。

第五次之后，Tony尖叫着“够了你这贱人——！”又被打死了。

“求你了——！”Sam捂着丁丁声嘶力竭地吼道，“我觉得下辈子都不想见到镐子了！”

Bucky露出一只眼睛暗中观察，但只要音乐一响他就整个把脸都埋起来，Steve依然雷打不动地黏在Tony的背后。

“你们不是超级士兵吗！？？”Tony受伤地指控他们，“严肃正直的美国队长和干脆利落的超级兵器！你他妈为什么躲在枕头后面！！”

Tony扑过去而Bucky死死抓住自己的枕头：“为什么是我！？Steve躲在你后面啊——！？”他缩得更往后，“你这是差别对待！！”

“我不干了！”Tony嚷嚷，“你来玩！”

“我不要！”Bucky誓死抵抗，“我才不要！”

他们打做一团，而过了一会儿一个手柄砸中了Stark，Tony愤怒地扭头，Natasha只是冷眼瞧他：“绕走了，你继续。”

他们继续玩了一会儿，期间被村民干掉几次、遇到老婆一次、被可怕的宗教狂热份子舔脸一次、然后又重复再次被村民们各种削。

-

Tony使劲儿捏着手柄，仿佛这么做就可以减轻他那个颤巍巍的声线，“这学校他妈的是有什么毛病，我讨厌学校！我我我我哇啊啊——！！！”

“那啥都没！”Clint推了Tony一把，“别吓唬我！”

“你以为我是故意的吗！”Tony揉揉肩膀，“为什么有人喜欢玩这种游戏！”

几个大男人在Tony身后缩成一团，既队长和鹰眼之后其他人仿佛也认定了Tony背后是安全的地方纷纷凑了过去，Tony只认为他们是方便在害怕的时候把自己顶到最前面而已。

Vision半途带着Wanda睡觉去了，Natasha也宣称要睡美容觉抛下这群大惊小怪的复仇者们跑了。Tony推测这也是为什么剩下的成员突然间全部都决定跑到他背后去的原因之一。

但Tony Stark可是Tony Stark，英勇无畏英俊潇洒风流倜傥绝色无双的钢铁侠！没有什么可以吓到他的，别提这区区一个蠢蠢的恐怖游戏了。

他们聚精会神地盯着大屏幕上散发着不详气息的学校走廊，没人注意到博士正端着杯子走进房间。

“别告诉我你们玩了一晚上。”Banner懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，Tony回过头，而Sam突然“啊”了一声。

伴随着Tony形容的“超高分贝的音效”以及“他妈的学校八爪怪”、以及一声清脆的杯子着地粉身碎骨的声音，一只Hulk咆哮着冲上来一拳砸碎了游戏机并且成功毁掉了大概三层楼。

-

“所以，”Potts小姐语气不善地拿着一支钢笔点点手里的材料，“你们大半夜的在玩逃生。”

“呃，”Tony挠挠鼻梁，朝她扑扇睫毛。

“我清晨六点收到紧急信息赶来而这就是原因，因为你们在，”Pepper吸了口气，“容我复述：‘进行一场别出心裁的夜间活动’，嗯？”

“我也是被害者！”Tony为自己辩护道，“他们就是一群叛徒！”

“噢？”Pepper冷眼扫视了一圈，Steve就像一个打翻了粉笔盒的小学生，而Bucky真是楚楚可怜（他还以同样的姿势缩在角落里头，Tony认为他就是个大骗子，Hulk出现的时候这家伙跑的那叫一个贼快的），两个飞行部的明显是打了坏主意的样子，凑做一堆试图把脸在Pepper安静的怒火前面藏起来。

然后Natasha和Wanda在给Hulk喂草莓味的水果糖。

噢Hulk。

那大个子看起来都快委屈哭了。

Pepper眯起的眼神转回到Tony身后，Rodney只是低头认罪，把脸埋起来。

Tony认命地转身，深深吸了口气。

“一年份的连衣裙？”他充满希望地开口。

Pepper翻了个白眼。

“外加高跟鞋，”Tony迅速补到，“和所有限量款包包。”

“我不需要那么多。”Pepper皱起鼻子。

“你喜欢的，”Tony拍掌，“来吧，你喜欢的，你原谅我了吗？你原谅我了！”

“Tony……”Pepper摇摇头，而Tony只是兴高采烈地挂上去，“就知道你心疼我！你想要娃娃吗？我可以给你买娃娃！我可以把那辆Happy超想要的地狱猫送给他！”

“别以为贿赂Happy就可以贿赂到我。”Pepper瞪了他一眼，“这没用。”

“我也爱你宝贝！”Tony笑得像一只大脸猫。

-

他们把Pepper离开之后才嘭一声变大的蚁人胖揍了一顿，所有人都认为他罪有应得。

-

“嗨Buck，”Steve在Bucky身边一屁股坐下，并往他面前塞了一罐汽水，“你在找什么？”

“一个叫radiator 2的游戏，”Bucky摇摇头，“Clint说这是他玩过的最恶心的玩意儿，我就想看看。”

他们打开游戏，封面从里到外从头到脚都透着一股Gay里Gay气的氛围，一个裸着上半身躺着并把一个酒瓶竖在肚脐旁边手指上还捏着根烟的大叔，“呃，”Bucky用力眨眨眼，“我都……不想去看选项……”

“都很恶心，”Steve把脸皱成橘子皮，“但好歹不吓人。”

他们盯着屏幕看了三分钟。

“呃，”Bucky吸了口气，“我就，那什么，还是换一个吧。”

Tony突然从边上晃了过去，没穿着铁甲，看起来就像一团打结的毛线。

他们默默地看着他。

Tony又晃了几步，歪了下头，然后转身。

Bucky迅速把手柄丢了出去，但投影之所以是投影，就因为那是个投影。

Steve猫下身子试图哄骗自己这样没睡醒的Tony就不会发现他，而Bucky看起来就快贴墙上去了。

“Rad……”Tony眯着眼睛，“暖气片2？”

Bucky看上去有点想死，Steve只想把阵线转移到地板上。

“为什么你要把手柄往墙上丢啊？”Tony开始往沙发这儿挪过来，“如果你要开始只需要这样就行了，像这样，”他走过来拾起手柄然后按了一个键，画面跳到了三个奇怪的男人上，中间那个拿着根冰棒。

“喏，开始了。”Tony看看Bucky，Bucky飞速地点点头，左右都没有逃跑的地方，Tony身后的地板上还躺着一条美国队长，Bucky想死，更想掐死Clint。

Tony看起来完全处于没有启动的状态，他控制那个男的吃了会儿冰棒，然后歪歪头退出到菜单界面，选了第一个选项。

Bucky看完Tony和游戏里的角色互动握手，然后一个穿着白色平底裤的屁股占满了整个屏幕。

Tony定住了。

Bucky心如死灰。

Tony按了什么而休息室里回响着一声可怕的巴掌声。

Tony依然定在原地。

过了一会儿，他又按了几次，巴掌声啪啪地回荡在黑漆漆的休息室。

过了大概有永远那么久，Tony打了个哈欠：“我不明白你为啥要在半夜玩这种奇怪的游戏，”他把手柄塞到Bucky手里，转身，“噢，”Tony顿了顿，朝着地板上的条状地毯打招呼，“嗨Steve。”

“……嗨Tony，”Steve有气无力地说。

“你在这干什么啊？”Tony问。

“思考人生。”Steve盯着天花板死气沉沉地答道。

Tony打了个呵欠，点点头，“噢， ”他说，“好主意，”然后跨过Steve，在他旁边躺成一条。

Steve惊恐地瞪着他，“你做什么？”

Tony打了一个巨大的呵欠，咂咂嘴：“思考人生是……有点用……”

然后他打起了呼噜。

Steve慢吞吞地直起身子，慢吞吞地从Tony身边挪开，慢吞吞地站起来，然后光速贴到Bucky旁边，“他他他他他睡着了！！”

Bucky只是点头如捣蒜，“别看我啊！”他用胳臂肘撞Steve，“我也不知道怎么办！”

他们在一起绝望了一会儿。

“或许我们该把他搬回去。”Steve从绝望里走出来。

“会吵醒他的。”Bucky飞快地摇头。

“那就……那就搬到沙发上！！”Steve胡乱地揪揪自己的头发，“不能让他就这么在地板上思考人生啊！？”

“那是你的锅！”Bucky戳戳Steve胸口，“你才是那个跟他说什么你在地板上思考人生的！你在想什么啊？”

“我在怀疑自己的人生！”Steve把头发揪成一团，“我在想今晚我为什么摆着好好的房间不呆着要出来溜达！”

“小点声！”Bucky嘘他，“你会吵醒他的！”

“我们得把他搬到沙发上！”Steve压低声音强调了一遍。

“噢天啦，”Buck挥挥手，“服了你了，那就搬吧，你搬头我搬脚。”

“为什么你搬脚？”Steve抗议，“我要搬脚，你去搬头。”

“你几岁啊！？”Bucky瞪他，Steve回瞪。Bucky无奈地妥协，“成了我搬头你搬脚，快去。”

他们轻手轻脚地挪到Tony前后，Bucky对着Tony一团乱毛的脑袋简直无从下手，生怕手刚过去人就醒了，而Steve轻手轻脚地架住了Tony的两条腿。

他们极其缓慢地将Tony挪离地面架起来，Bucky两只手穿过Tony的腋下把他一整个圈住，让他的脑袋好靠在胸前不至于失去支撑，Steve拿脚，这个混蛋，脚搬起来可简单了，Bucky恨他。

‘怎样？’队长给士兵比了个口型。

‘没问题。’士兵比到。

他们缓缓把睡着的家伙挪到沙发上方，慢慢下降。

一个呵欠在走廊口堪堪止住。

一瞬间Bucky和Steve都僵住了，Steve瞪着Bucky而Bucky眼睛里正在被恐慌刷屏。

“什么……”Scott的声音响起来的一瞬间Steve大吼：“不！”而Bucky把Tony整一个扔到沙发里试图拔腿逃跑，但Steve抓住他的领子给他拽了回去，Bucky倒向沙发那一刻反手抓住了Steve。

沙发轰然翻倒在地。

Scott目瞪口呆，他看看地上垒在一块儿的三个人，又看看屏幕撅着的那只硕大无比的屁股，然后发出了一声史无前例的惨叫并且揉着眼睛逃窜出去。

Bucky挪开压着他脸的——“我操！”Tony的屁股，试图爬出去：“不是这样的！你听我解释——！”他回头指着Steve然后僵在了原地。

Steve的脸埋在他对面。

可敬的是Tony仍然没有醒。

走廊里回荡着Scott惨烈万分的“对不起我不是故意的——！！！”

-

Tony试图从复仇者大楼里跳下去，但星期五说大概有一百套盔甲都等着试验空中套老板，所以Tony打算还是一头撞死。

“为什么！”他悲痛万分地指责，“我是清白的！我是清白的！！为什么你们大半夜的要玩那种游戏啊！？你不知道那种游戏要在小黑屋里偷偷玩的吗！？？天啊！让我死！让我死了吧！！”

Steve的脸红得要滴出血来，而Bucky脸上青一阵白一阵。

“啊！”Clint走进来，“你们玩了这奇葩游戏啊！？”他对着屏幕上巨大的屁股咧开嘴，“是不是超屌的！早告诉你们了！”

Bucky的眼睛里要喷出火来。

“哎？”Clint往后退了一步，感觉情势不太对，“怎么了？”他打量了一下现场：翻倒的沙发，一个自暴自弃的美国队长，一个好像瞎了的蚁人，一个被Natasha捏住领子正在试图往墙上撞的铁罐，还有一个……

“我靠有话好好说别拿枪……”Clint弹起来而Bucky追着他杀了整整五个楼层。

-

第一对儿在休息室搞起来的是Vision和红女巫，Sam走进去的时候他俩正亲得如火如荼的，还好不管哪位身上的衣服都好好的穿着，没有缺这少那的，Sam打了自己一巴掌然后跑了。

-

Scott是第二个，他们在正打算更换战场的时候撞上了战争机器，“噢嗨！”Scott挥着手，“见见Hope！”

他们一股风一般地卷走了，留下刚起床还没醒透的Rodney朝着空荡荡的房间干瞪眼：“Hope？”

-

第三对……

情况有点复杂，因为严格意义上来说，第三得算一组，另外他们也不是在休息室搞起来的，他们在偷偷摸摸回房的途中被路过的鹰眼抓了正着，而鹰眼完美地潜在暗处观察了他们的所作所为。

随后他和Sam组了个小队天天猫着他们露出马脚的时候。

-

Clint身边的Sam咳了咳。

Steve好奇地转头同他们问了个早。

“我有足够的证据证明你们在占铁人的便宜。”鹰眼清清嗓子，宣布。

Bucky把一整口煎蛋饼都喷了出来。

Steve差点儿把锅给烧了。

“什……什么？”Steve关掉火，迅速接了杯水转过身塞给Bucky，后者拼命止住咳嗽，然后在两秒内吞掉了一整杯水。

“你们说啥？”Bucky呛了呛，给自己顺气。

“我们有证据。”Clint义正言辞地说，Sam在一旁严肃地点点头。

“你们在说什么？”Steve摇头，“我和Bucky没有……”

“占Tony的便宜？”Sam帮他完成了下半句。

Bucky又呛出一声笑来，“当然没有，”他的脸上混合着尴尬与好笑以及意外。

“我们好几次都抓到你们俩偷偷摸摸地在大半夜的搬铁罐！”Clint说，“他睡得跟头猪似的！”

“那就有点人身攻击了啊，”Tony的声音从后方传来，“我才没睡得这么熟。”

“不，你明明有。”Bucky摇头。

“那要怪谁啊？”Tony瞪了他一眼，Bucky闭上嘴而Steve尴尬地别过脸，继续摆弄他的早饭。

Clint和Sam在他们仨之间来来回回地扫视了几遍。

Clint露出一个鲨鱼般的微笑，而Sam的下巴都要掉了。

“他们没在占我便宜，”Tony摆摆手，“那只是正常的夜间活动。”

“我们这儿没有什么夜间活动是正常的，以防你忘了，你才是之前那个要死要活的家伙。”Sam挑挑眉。

Tony叹了口气，“收到你的关心了大喜鹊，”他翻了个白眼，“他们只是睡了我，好了？满意了？技术上来说这可能算是占我便宜，但讲点道理我也睡了他们。”

“那你是睡了哪一个啊？”

Tony望了会儿天。

“那个嘛……”他想了想，“还在，呃，日程上呢。”

Clint发出胜利的呼喊而Sam生气地往他脸上甩了一叠钞票。

-

后来休息室的沙发上被贴上了一个禁止滚床单的标记，但其实有时候真的没什么用。


End file.
